Wojownicy
by euphoria814
Summary: miniatura - snape mentors harry


autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Wojownicy<br>gatunek: miniatura  
>betowała: Zilidya (której bardzo dziękujemy za świetną robotę :* )<br>ostrzeżenia: brak  
>paring: żaden seksualny<p>

Wojna się skończyła.  
>Wcale o tym nie pomyślał, gdy bez sił upadł na kurz i brud pod sobą. Czuł jak popioły mieszają się w jego ustach ze śliną, ale nie potrafił nic z tym zrobić. Dziwna niemoc odebrała mu chęć splunięcia grudkami ziemi, które rozpuszczały się na jego języku, roznosząc smak jeszcze gorszy od tego zwycięstwa.<br>Leżał dokładnie tam, gdzie upadł. Pod palcami czuł swoją różdżkę, na której instynktownie zacisnął rękę, ale to nie była ta sama radość, co u Ollivandera, gdy wybrali się oboje. Nie było tej samej magii, energii ożywiającej jego zmysły, dającej poczucie istnienia. Nie, nie znikła. Była tam gdzieś w środku, ale nie próbowała się wydostać jak przez ostatnie lata. Kontrolowała się, a może to on kontrolował ją? Nie był pewien.

Ale leżał dokładnie tam, gdzie upadł. Wiedział, że jego druga dłoń dotyka szaty Voldemorta. Mógł się założyć, że to On. Przecież widział jak Tom upada, a potem sam zasłabł, lądując kilka centymetrów od niego.  
>Słyszał wiwaty i okrzyki radości, której jednak szybko ucichły i zamieniły się w jęki. Tylko one wciąż pobrzmiewały w powietrzu. Krzyki rozpaczy, gdy ktoś odnajdywał martwych członków rodziny.<br>Korzystając z ostatnich pokładów samozaparcia, dźwignął się na kolana. Czuł zapach krwi w powietrzu, który mieszał się z łkaniem, a przecież nie powinien. To była całkiem inna płaszczyzna poznawania. Jednak granica się zatarła. Zmysły, otępiałe przez szok, splotły się w jedno i na wyścigi wysyłały błędnie interpretowane sygnały. Wiedział jednak jedno – ból i cierpienie miały aromat zakrzepłej krwi, która nigdy nie miała już płynąć.

Jedna mała stróżka spływała mu nawet po czole, mieszając się z potem. Zlepiając mu włosy. Był taki brudny. Zbrukany, niegodny. Skażony cierpieniem i splamiony ich krwią, którą miał na rękach, na sobie. Odpowiedzialny za śmierć. Za wiele śmierci – jak mógł ocenić teraz, siedząc na środku pola bitwy z podkurczonymi nogami.

Zaklęcia, których użyli z Vodemortem, cała moc wypływająca z nich, utworzyła kilkumetrowy krater. Poczerniała ziemia wysuszona zabójczą magią przesypywała się przez jego palce jak piasek, więc pozwolił pierwszemu zagubionemu powiewowi powietrza zabrać mu ją z rąk. Kurz uleciał w nieznane, czując się nareszcie wolnym, czego Harry nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie.

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie ten dzień jako coś niezwykłego. A teraz nie było radości i szczęścia. Nie czuł się też spełniony. Wręcz przeciwnie – dziwna pustka, wypełniająca komórki jego ciała, nie pozwalała mu wstać. Każdy ruch był okupiony bólem istnienia, z którego dopiero zdał sobie sprawę. Egzystencja przytłaczała. Nie miał ochoty siedzieć, oddychać, myśleć, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Usiadł.

Kołysał się w przód i tył, zajmując kawałek peleryny martwego Voldemorta. I patrzył.

Jak Hermiona podbiega do Rona, pomaga mu wstać i całuje. Po twarzy, po policzkach, czole, powiekach, szepcząc, coś co wyglądało jak zaklęcia. Pewnie jedne z najsilniejszych – te z miłości. Brudne policzki dziewczyny obmywały płynące strumieniami łzy.  
>Czy tak się uzyskuje oczyszczenie? – pomyślał, spoglądając na ociekające krwią ręce.<br>Ron przytulił Hermionę mocno, chowając w ramionach jego ból i strach. Wszystkie lęki nagromadzone i tłumione przez lato.  
>Zaraz obok Molly leczyła dłoń Artura, uśmiechając się lekko, choć pewnie i tak zostanie blizna. Pan Weasley drugą ręką poprawiał jej zaplątane kosmyki rudych włosów, w których znajdowały się jakieś gałązki i liście. Ich grupa uderzeniowa musiała być najbliżej tego wybuchu, który spowodowali z Tomem. Pamiętał doskonale jak ziemia u jego stóp eksplodowała, a zaraz potem wszystko, co żywe zostało zepchnięte dalej lub po prostu unicestwione. Nie uskoczył wtedy, ale pozwolił się ponieść Śmierci, którą kilka chwil później zadał.<p>

Kilka metrów dalej Tonks płakała cicho nad ciałem Remusa i wtedy to do niego dotarło. W całym swym egoizmie. Nikt po niego nie przyjdzie. Wszyscy już ściskali swoich bliskich. Żywych czy martwych. On tylko był obserwatorem, który kątem oka dostrzegał właśnie Draco Malfoya, przytulającego się do bladej Narcyzy, stojącej nad ciałem męża.  
>A on będzie tu siedział sam, czekając na Aurorów, którzy przyjdą zabrać ciało. Już teraz magomedycy zajmowali się rannymi, a on nie potrafił zrobić nic innego niż kołysać w tył i przód w tylko sobie znanym rytmie. Takim uspokajającym, kojącym, usypiającym. Ta powtarzalność pozwalała mu znaleźć oparcie dla powiek, które zaciskały się coraz bardziej, tłumiąc łzy. Pustka rozszerzała się, pochłaniając wszystko co dobre i dając w zamian świadomość, której wcale nie chciał.<p>

Tak smakuje śmierć i dorosłość – pomyślał nie całkiem świadomie. – Tak smakuje zwycięstwo – dodał całkiem inny głosik w jego głowie, którego do tej pory nigdy nie słyszał.

Ton nie spodobał mu się, ale nie miał sił się bronić. Różdżka wysunęła się z jego dłoni i upadła w piach, z którego podniósł się tuman kurzu.  
>To jednak nie było ważne. Tak jak mężczyzna, którego nie zauważył, dopóki czarna peleryna nie przysłoniła mu widoczności.<br>— Nigdy nie widziałem pokonanego Harry'ego Pottera — wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha zmęczony głos.  
>Poznał go od razu i instynktownie skulił, ale silne dłonie podciągnęły go jak szmacianą lalkę do góry, zmuszając do wyprostowania.<br>— I nigdy nie zobaczę — mruknął pewniej Snape i bezceremonialnie wymierzył mu policzek.  
>Nagły ból otrzeźwił go na tyle, by spojrzał na twarz byłego profesora. Emanujący z niej spokój i niezachwiana pewność dały mu chwilowe oparcie, a Snape dalej go trzymał, lustrując wzrokiem, który nagle stał się mniej straszny. Policzek piekł.<br>— Czas się tego pozbyć — wymruczał, zdejmując mu okulary i tłukąc na pobliskim kamieniu.  
>Kilka zaklęć szybko skorygowało jego wzrok, choć nie obyło się bez bólu, który wyrywał go tylko mocniej z pustki. Ale Snape szeptał dalej, upewniając się, że chłopak nie ma żadnych ran, lecząc drobne zranienia i na koniec, doprowadzając go do porządku.<p>

Na jego twarzy nie było już krwi, czy kurzu, choć wciąż czuł się brudny.  
>Snape spoliczkował go ponownie.<br>— Żeby było równo — mruknął cicho, widząc jego zdziwienie. — Boli? — spytał z lekką kpiną.  
>— Tak — wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem, zdartym przez wykrzykiwane wcześniej zaklęcia.<br>W tym to, niosące zagładę i śmierć.  
>— To znaczy, że żyjesz, Potter — warknął. — Przyzwyczaj się.<p>

***

Spotkali się kilka tygodni później na uroczystościach pogrzebowych. Na hogwarckich błoniach pochowano obok siebie wszystkich walczących. Prawie przez cały czas próbowano użyźnić i zakopać krater, który pozostał po bitwie, ale odrzucał wszelką magię. Kwiaty miały tam już nigdy nie zakwitnąć, a Harry'emu wcale nie było przykro z tego powodu.  
>Na środku pobojowiska, po którym szalał magicznie wytworzony wiatr, znajdował się tylko pomnik, upamiętniający wszystkich zabitych i jego połamane okulary.<br>Chcąc nie chcąc, popatrzył na stojącego naprzeciwko Snape'a. Jego zwyczajowa czerń była jak najbardziej na miejscu, więc trudno było rozróżnić go z tłumu, który przybył na uroczystości. Nie widział go od czasu pamiętnej bitwy, która stała się Ostateczna. Mistrz Eliksirów nie przyjął odznaczeń, ani gratyfikacji, rzucając klątwami w każdego urzędnika z Ministerstwa.  
>Ludzie powoli rozchodzili się, klepiąc go okazyjnie po ramionach, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Szukał w tłumie tylko jednej osoby.<p>

Tak, Snape wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Szybko, nie chcąc stracić okazji, poszedł do niego i przystanął zawładnięty nagłym onieśmieleniem i niepewnością. Co miał mu powiedzieć?  
>— Potter — mruknął. — W głębi afrykańskiego lądu żyje plemię, które wciąż zachowuje wszystkie rytuały i zwyczaje — zaczął mentorskim tonem, którego nigdy dotąd nie użył przy żadnym uczniu. — Wojownicy też mają tam pewną zasadę. Nigdy — popatrzył na niego po raz pierwszy — nie używają tego słowa, Potter. To zasada stara jak świat, pomiędzy wojownikami — podkreślił. — Każdego dnia muszą stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwom i nie ma czasu na głupoty i sentymenty — urwał, jakby nie wiedział, co ma jeszcze powiedzieć. — Ruda narzeczona na ciebie czeka, Potter. Znając płodność Weasleyów pewnie będziecie mieć gromadkę rozwrzeszczanych bachorów tak jak ty głupich — dodał z niesmakiem.<br>Harry Potter, nie będący już tylko Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, bez słowa wyciągnął dłoń, która została uściśnięta.


End file.
